Russia's Darkest Hour
by HetaRussia
Summary: America takes Russia to see a new alien movie, and it doesn't go as planned.


**Allo, HetaRussia here, this is my first Fanfic. It was originally on Deviantart, but now it's here, I fixed from last time, so no more errors! Yeah! HetaRussia out!**

* * *

America and Russia arrived at the movie theater at noon. It was America's idea to go and show the older nation the newest alien movie that he had come up with, "Dude, you're gonna like totally love this movie!" he said as he parked the Jeep (with his flags pint) in the parking lot. "Amerika, what is the movie about, da?" asked the Russian as he climbed out of the vehicle. America simply smiled and said "Can't tell you, it'd ruin the surprise!" and with that Russia pouted.

They got up to the emcee, where a young looking girl with a blue dress and long brown pigtails worked. "Hello Seychelles how are you?" asked America "I'm fine! Thanks! Now what movie do you want to see?" asked Seychelles as she placed a huge smile on her face. "The Darkest Hour, two tickets please!" he cheered loudly. Russia walked up beside the American nation, and tilted his head to the side "Darkest Hour? Is that its name?" he asked in confusion "I thought you said it was an alien movie, da?" America only grinned as he paid for the ticket "Thanks Sey." And with that the nations walked into the theater.

Russia's eyes widen as he looked around the huge theater, there were large T.V. screens hanging on the walls playing movie trailers, there were rooms on the opposite sides of the entrances filled with games and toys. There was a booth for people to take photos; even the conception stand was huge! Russia walked up to it wide-eyed and amazed at all the different food choices. America smiled as he walked up behind hide him "See anything you like?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet. The other nation only replied with a quiet "Da." America walked up to the vendor who had his back to them "Hey, um we'd like to order!" shouted the American, when the vendor turned Russia smiled his fake smile "Oh, Lithuania what are doing here?" he asked stepping forward "O-Oh…I was j-just working to earn in s-some extra money" stammered Lithuania, not making eye contact with the other nation. America looked at both nations and simply stated "Okay, dude I want a large popcorn, M&M's, nachos, and a large coke!" Lithuania looked stunned. "What about you Russia? Want anything?" he asked, Russia nodded and looked up at the large over barring menu. "Maybe…Do you have any Vodka?" he asked innocently "Dude Russia, we can't sell that here why not have a Sprite?" America said. Russia had a hurt look on his face "Dude, it's just like Vodka, just bubbly-er!" America said reassuringly "And I'll even give you your own M&M's!"

Once in the viewing room America and Russia sat at the very top, Russia was still asking what it was about, even though the previews of the movies that were coming up. America smiled and kept quiet.

When the lights died, Russia became quiet and focused on the movie, to his surprise the title was in Russian then switched to English, so was the actors names Russian then English. "The Darkest Hour, da? It sounds scary!" Russia piped. America could only grin.

The movie started out very well with the Russian nation, he was excited about how well America got really good shots of his beloved Cathedral. It went well till the lights went out at the Bar Scene, Russia tilted his head to the side in confusion, he watched as his people walked out and onto the streets, there wasan officer who stepped forward…then ZAP! The officer was gone, then, everyone else being killed off by an invisible force. Russia suddenly looked away from the screen, trembling. "Dude, you okay? Not scared are you?" asked the American. Russia only shook.

That wasn't the end of Russia's horror; he sat watching his home being blown apart, and vaporized. Buildings crumbling, people (his people) dying. He knew it was, fake, but it still hurt. While Russia was having negative feelings toward the movie, America was cheering and clapping "WHOA! Did you see that he got quick skills, Yeah! Being American! That's how you do it!"

More of the same happen in the movie, till came the part, of them finding other survivors, they already lost some allies, and Russia felt that he was on the verge of tears, what has he done to the American to cause such a horrible movie about him, was this a way to get back at him for the Space Race, the Cold War possibly? Or maybe the Red Scare? He allowed two tears to slide down his face before he rubbed them away.

Finally the movie ended and America, stood up clapping and cheering, he didn't even notice Russia, leave. When the American finally stopped he looked to his left and didn't see Russia, "Russia? Dude where'd you go?" he said. He headed out of the viewing room and in to the hall, there he didn't see the Russian. America got nervous "What, if he's hiding, waiting, for me around the corner…to bash my face in with his faucet because of the movie!?" thought America franticly. He nervously rounded the corner and to his surprise…no Russia! "Where is he?" he said out loud. America walked to the guy running the ticket taking booth "Hey Ticket Guy, have you seen a tall Russian come by here? He's wearing a pink scarf?" Ticket Guy shook his head no and then said "My, names Alfred…" America suddenly looked impressed. "Hahahahahahaha! Dude my name's Alfred! How does it feel to share the name of the Hero?" with the last line America thrust his thumb at himself. The other Alfred looked a little creeped out and he backed away slowly, and then ran abandoning his station. America sweat dropped and whistled away.

America was just about to give up when he got an idea; he ran for the bathroom and entered into it.

Sure enough, he found the large nation in the handicap stall (he kicked in everydoor), sobbing. America knocked on the door and called out "Yo, Russia…how are you…dude why are you crying?" the response he got was "G-Go away Fr-Fredka!" Russia sobbed. America heard the older nation sniffle and gasp. _"Why on earth is he crying?!"_ thought America.

"Dude, why are you crying?"

"Y-You honestly don't know w-why?"

"No!"

That caused the large nation to weep harder. America, seriously didn't know why he was crying?

"D-Do…do you hate me?"

That question threw America for a loop. _"Does he mean as in friends? Or….?"_ "No I don't hate you…." He said. "Then…why did you create that movie?" came the whimpering voice of Russia's. "It…I…Russia I wasn't…dude." America wasn't able to explain to the Russian why he made the movie, honestly, if he knew that the Russian was going to act like a baby about it he would have never made him gone to see the movie.

Then the stall door clicked open, only to reveal a teary eyed, red cheeked, sniffling Russia. He had tears streaming down his round childish face, which would kiss his cheeks before falling onto his beloved scarf. "If…you don't hate me then why did you create that movie?" hiccupped Russia. America suddenly felt like he was hit with a truck! _"That's why he's crying, oh man you messed up big time! So much for being heroic!"_ He looked at the ground unable to meet eyes with the weeping nation. "It… it's just a movie…" America mumbled. "Da! But it seemed so real to me…y-you could have f-filmed it without me losing my children, d-da." Whimpered Russia tears welding in his amethyst eyes, which sparkled with tears, as he rubbed his eyes "You can't have a alien movie without explosions or death! Look it's not real, so get over it you big stupid cry baby!" growled America not realizing how selfish sounding his voice came out, Russia trembled and his tears fell…"You never think about anyone else but yourself, don't you!?" choked Russia. "You expect everyone to listen to you and do as you say! You create things without thinking about others!" he sniffed.

"Oh yeah name one thing!"

"That War video game! That Modern Warefare! You had that 'No Russian' Mode!"

"They weren't real!"

"But it you still didn't think about how the other would feel! You didn't need to put it there!"

"But it gave you the option to skip it, do those things really bother you that much!?"

"DA!"

Russia was in tears once more, his voice cracked and he fell to his knees, sobbing, his arms locked as his palms were flat on the ground, he hung his head and allowed the tears to flow. America, looked surprised, all of that bothers the Russian, to the point he broke down! "Russia…I didn't know it bothered you so much." America said quietly stepping to the other nation. He squatted beside him and gently stroked his back, Russia recoiled, and then stiffened when America hugged him. But America was determined. Eventually Russia went limp in America's arms as he let out jerked sob. "It's okay…shh…I'm sorry…I should've told you what it was about…shh…I know…there there…"

America's voice sound gentle and reassuring instead of loud and obnoxious as always. He continued to rock side to side holding the Russian close to him.

After 30 minutes of sobbing and comforting, Russia was starting to fall asleep. America felt his weight drop and shook him gently "Dude, let's go, you can't fall asleep here…well you can but I don't feel like packing you, you can sleep in the car!" laughed America.

Russia stood rubbing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were stained red and his lip was still quivering , but he felt better, sleepy, but better.

America patted his back and lead the other out of the bathroom, "Next time Amerika…I will make a movie about my people in you with a alien attack…" he mumbled sleepily "I'll hold you to it…" said America as they left the building.

* * *

**Yeah! My first fanfic! I hope you liked it. **


End file.
